


Worthless

by SnizzleSauce



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Cut cut cut, Depression, Fluff, Kiibouma, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 22:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnizzleSauce/pseuds/SnizzleSauce
Summary: "I'm worthless!  I'm a worthless pile of wires and oil!  No one likes me!  No one should ever like me!""But I like you."





	1. Please

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fanfics so don't get your hopes up.

Fitting in was hard. If you're awkwardly social it's hard. If you're a loud and outgoing person it's hard. If you're not human....

 

It's even harder.

 

Some people see me as, well, something made with a great amount of knowledge and technology, others see me a pile of metal that will go on a killing spree. 

"Kiibo, it's ok-"

"No it's not! Nobody likes my company! Everyone's frightened! I see the looks they give me and hear all the gossip! Everyone hates me! EVERYONE!" I yelled, artificial tears rolling onto the stuffed bear I held tight. 

"Yes it is! Please believe me Kiibo, I'm your creator! Your father! I'm the one you trust the most! Please Kiibo, give it some time. Everyone will come to love you." My professor wrapped me in his arms and ruffled my soft white hair. I stained his baby blue shirt with tears as he whispered comforting words.

It's been 10 years since that...event. And after all my studying and observations I've come to a conclusion.

 

Nothing has changed.

 

And no one will come to love a robot.


	2. Cheesecake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo goes to school for cheesecake.

"Look at that robot! You don't belong here!" Said one boy, swinging his little backpack towards me, making me fall face first onto the pokey tanbark.

"Yeah! You're probably thinking of killing us all! If you're gonna kill us all in the future, we should at least beat you up first!" Said another boy, throwing a jagged rock towards my face. I let out a small scream as more kids circled around us. With their high pitched voices they all chanted the word "fight" over and over again. It seemed almost like a stereotypical scene in a movie where the nerdy kid would get beat up by a buff jock, or someone intimidating.

It's kind of sad really. The only memories I have of being a kid are ones where I was bullied. I remember crying every night, thinking about all the horrible people who caused all this sadness to build up in my mechanical insides. My father would try to calm me down by saying everything would be ok, and that someone would love me soon, but deep down, I know that that would never happen.

Eventually, after a lot of begging, pleading and crying, I finally dropped out of school. My father tried to persuade me to stay as it was only my first year of school, but I didn't care. I wanted to leave. 

For 10 years, the only thing I would think about was my worthless self.

I don't matter. Nothing I do matters. Nothing I achieve matters. Noth-

"Kiibo?" A small creak came from my door as a bright light illuminated my dark room. Iidabashi came into my room, an almost worried but excited look appeared on his face. "Would it be alright if I enrolled you into a new school?"

"W-what...?" With shaky hands I closed the large textbook in my hands and looked at him as I felt small water droplets form in my eyes.  
"N-no. I don't want to go. School is horrible. I don't want to.." A small steam of tears went down my checks and landed onto the hard cover textbook. "No...!"

"Kiibo, I know how much you hate school, and I know you don't wanna go, but, isn't about time you go outside and make some friends? You've been cooped up in your room studying since you were like, what, 6?! That's not good Kiibo! You have to leave and have fun! I didn't spend so many years just to make a robot that studies all day!"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING!!!"

"Kiibo-"

"I DON'T CARE IF IM ACTING LIKE A SPOILED BRAT RIGHT NOW! IF I NEED TO GET MY DECISION ACROSS BY YELLING THEN SO BE IT! NO! NO NO NO NO NO! I AM NOT GOING!!!" I yelled, grabbing a nearby pillow and letting out loud sobs into it.

"Kiibo! I'm not going to let you stay here for the rest of your life! Just go for a couple of months and then you can drop out!"

"No."

"....uh....Tell you what. If you go to school..I'll give you an eating function!"

Catching my attention, I raise my head a bit while wiping the remaining tears in my eyes away. "Y-you will?"  
I ask, still holding the pillow tightly.

"Yup!"

"Will you make me cheesecake when I come back from school everyday?" I asked, tilting my head a bit to the side.

"Uhh....I don't know how to make cheesecake..." As soon as those words reached my mechanical ears, I gave a childish groan and turned my head to the side, puffing my cheeks. "But I'll learn how to! And I'll make you the best and biggest cheesecakes topped with fresh fruit and with a side of white tea, yeah?!"

 

"Ok, fine. I guess I shall go to school. But if I get bullied or if I do not enjoy it I'm going to drop out!" I felt a pair of arms rap themselves around my metal body and squeeze me tightly. 

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! Sorry I didn't post in a while, and sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise the next chapter will be longer, or at least I'll try to make it longer. The reason this chapter took so long was because I had a draft of this chapter that was super long, but when I read it it seemed really boring and rushed (like this one). Sorry!


	3. Hello?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo goes to school

"What the hell is that?"

"Do you see that thing?"

"Yeah, it's creepy as fuck."

Each little whisper I heard fastened my already quick pace.  My grip on the piece of paper tightened.  Where's my classroom

Finally.

I let out a small sigh of relief as my eyes landed on a dark, wooden door with a sign that had the words '53-b (see what I did there?)'

Sliding the door open, I saw a woman with bright orange hair tied into a ponytail.  She had a light blue dress, and next to her was a light pink apron.  With a piece of chalk she wrote on a big chalkboard 'Miss Yukizome'.  After wiping her hands, she turned around and looked at me.  "Oh, hello.  It's kinda early to be in class dontcha know?"

"Ah...it is."

"But it's fine.  I don't mind students staying in my class at this time, though most students just come here early to talk to their friends."

"Is that why no one else is here?"

"Pretty much."

Seeing a small hint of fright in my future-teacher's green eyes, I knew that not even my own teacher was comfortable with me.

"So, you're name is Kiibo, correct?"

"Oh...yes."

"Knew it.  Jin told me a robot was gonna be in my class, but he said you're cool and smart, so I'm excited to have you as one of my students!"  
The woman shot with a genuine smile at me that made just naturally smile back.  "Oh, sorry I haven't told you my name yet.  I'm Miss Yukizome!"

"Oh um....g-good morning Miss Yukizome."

"My my, so polite!  If you want to sit down, you may pick any desk in this classroom!"  I gave a small nod as I sat in a seat in the back.  "Why so far?"

"I don't know.  I guess I feel safer here is all."

Miss Yukizome shrugged as she continued to write a few more things onto the large blackboard.

I rested my head onto my metallic hand, observing the room.  Nothing special.  I sighed, covering my face with my hands.  I anticipated the moment another student would come in, as they would probably make fun of me.  What would they say?  Would they say those mean things those kids in the hallway said?  I tried to forget those thoughts as I folded the piece of paper that was once in my hands.  

"Hello?"

Looking over to the door, I saw a boy pull a black baseball cap that rested on his head towards his dull gray eyes.  Like me, he was holding a small piece of paper that had his classes.  His legs were shaking and his face was sweating.  Did he look at me?  Was he just nervous because this was the first day of school?

"Oh, good morning...?"

"Saihara Shuichi."

"Oh, yes, good morning Saihara! I want you to meet someone! Come!" Miss Yukizome said, gesturing for the boy to come over. "Kiibo?"

"Yes, M'am?"

"I want you to meet...er."

"O-oh um....y-yeah I-I'm S-Saihara S-Shuichi...." said the boy, playing with his dark hair anxiously. He turned his head away from Miss Yukizome and shot small glances at me, obvious fear roaming his eyes.

"Oh, nice to meet you Saihara-kun. I am K1-B0, but I would like to be addressed as Kiibo. Please do not be afraid of me. I will not try to harm you or anyone else if that is what you are afraid of."

Saihara immediately turned his head towards me, the same nervousness in his body as before. "N-No I'm not scared of you! Did you think I was? S-Sorry..."

"Ah, no, my apologies. I just generally assume that everyone is afraid of me because I'm...different."

"No no it's not your fault! I guess you could assume that with how nervous I typically am, but I'm not scared! Please just know that." The boy gave a small smile, the sweat from before seemed to lessen as a light pink hue formed on his cheeks.

"Well Saihara, if you would like, go ahead and pick any seat to sit in!" Miss Yukizome cheerfully said, her strange aura giving us both smiles. 

"Mind if I sit here?" Saihara asked, hanging his backpack's straps onto the seat next to me as if he knew the answer to the question he asked.

"Go ahead."

A smile formed on his face as he sat down, looking over at my direction, the pink hue from before spread over his face once again. "So, I've never seen you here before. Are you new?"

"Yes, I am. My creator, Professor Iidabashi, decided to enroll me in school so I could make friends. I have never really communicated with other people because of an...incident that occurred when I was younger, so Iidabashi decided that enrolling me into school would help me with communicating." I covered my mouth and looking down at the desk feeling a blush creep on my cheeks. "My apologies. I talked for quite a bit did I not?"

"No, you didn't talk for that long. Even if you did I wouldn't mind. I don't think I would get bored."

Saihara and I had an unimportant conversation for what seemed like a few hours. 

He gave me hope.

I felt like People would accept me.

I felt like I would fit in.

I felt like-

"Do you see that?"

Looking up to the door, I saw a male and female, backing up away slowly. Their eyes, which were once on me, were facing the floor. "Should we go over there? Saihara is there but he's talking to..that."

More people?

And they're scared of me?

Guess I got my hopes up for no reason.

I felt tears prickle my eyes. I didn't want to be reminded. Reminded that I'm just some gears and metal with no heart, no soul, no brain, no dreams.

I meant nothing.

I hid my face into my hands, causing Saihara to stop talking. "Kiibo-kun? Something wrong?"

"Amami!  He heard us!"

"Did he?  I thought we were being pretty quiet."

"Shut up!  Look, you've made him sad!  How rude!  I'm gonna go apologize for something you did!"

Lifting my head a bit, I saw a girl with shoulder-length blonde hair and music hair clips. She gave a comforting smile like those of Miss Yukizome.  "Cute.."

"Excuse me?" I asked.  

"Ah!  Sorry!"  Said the girl, flailing her arms around.  "I just wanted to apologize for making you sad. Well, my friend made you sad, but because he's a sissy he doesn't wanna apologize.  So, sorry about that!"

"It's alright!  I don't really min-"

"Yes you do!  You're a robot, right?  Robots aren't accepted by us humans.  Robots aren't a common thing in the real world, only in movies, so if someone were to see you they would get scared.  You get that a lot don't you?  People being scared.  It's sad really.  Us humans not accepting something that is so different for us.  An example of that is the kids in the hallway!"

"What do they have to do with this?"

"They're talking about you!  And not in a good way!"

"Huh?"

"They're saying stuff like 'did you see the new kid? He's a robot and he's fucking terrifying'! Some kid literally said that as I was walking over here! How can people say such cruel things like that and pass it off as it was a simple greeting! It's not!!!"

"Akamatsu. I'm guessing you really want your voice to be heard by yelling, but can you maybe keep it down just a tad bit?" The once loud room that echoed the blonde girl's voice was silenced by the quiet tone of Miss Yukizome's voice.

"My bad. Promise I'll be quieter." 

I was still speechless. "People are saying that about me?" I unknowingly mumble.

"Yes they are. One of them is even in this room." The girl said, glaring at a green haired boy near the doorway. "Sorry for going on a tangent. I just get really sensitive about stuff like that. I'm Akamatsu Kaede by the way. You are?"

"K1-b0, but please call me Kiibo."

Akamatsu turned around and ran to the other side of the classroom, grabbing the green-haired boy's arm and running right back.

"Amami."  Akamatsu impatiently said, continuously tapping her foot. 

"Ugh, fine.  Hey dude.  Sorry for making ya sad.  I was scared.  My name's Amami Rantaro.   Just thought I should let you know." Said the green-haired boy.  His soothing voice matched perfectly with his green eyes, and I feel like I could forgive him just because of how calm I get my listening to him speak.

*ring*

"Ugh, the bell?  Already?  Feels like I just barely got here."  Saihara complained.

A wave of students soon came through the door, their eyes focusing purely on me.  I could feel their cold frightening eyes that went along with their gasps and whispers.  "Alright everyone move along." Miss Yukizome said, getting up from her desk and placing herself in the front of the class.  "Go find a seat and sit down please."  As expected, no one sat next to me.

A lot more stares and gasps later, the bell rung once again, signaling passing time was over.

"Alright class!  My name is Miss-"

"Shit I'm late!  I was so close!"

For what seemed like the hundredth time today, the door swung open.  A small, purple-haired boy stood there, heavily panting as sweat ran down his face.  "You're kinda late."  Miss Yukizome said with her cheerful tone.  "I'll let it slide just this once.  Please go find a seat."

The small boy gave a small sigh of what I assume was relief and sat down in an empty seat next to me.  Did he realize?  Was he too tired to realize?

"Ooooohhhh!"

He realized.

I looked over at the purple-haired boy, which to no surprise, was smiling right at me.

"You're cool!  Can I touch you?"

"Huh?  Um, no, we are kind of class at the moment."

"I don't care!  Lemme touch yo-"

"Excuse me.  Gentlemen in the back."  Miss Yukizome put her pointer finger in front of her mouth, signaling for us to be quiet.  "Good morning students of class 53-b!  I am Miss Yukizome!  I am excited to be your teacher!  Let's all hope to have a fantastic year!"

Like that's possible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't reread this so sorry if there are any mistakes.  Also wow this chapter sucked sorry about that.  Hopefully I'll get better at writing....some day.  Also sorry if any characters seem to OC-ish.  Like I said, I suck at writing.  Ok bye


	4. Worthless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cut cut cut

**Warning!!!  This chapter deals with self-harm and also has some hints of suicide.  If you're sensitive about those topics, I recommend you don’t read this.**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The pale boy looked at his shirtless body on the mirror.  _Disgusting_ he thought.  He observed the large cuts on his body, touching them ever so slightly.  A yelp of pain escaped his mouth as he touched the cut from yesterday. "I'm ugly.  Horrible.  An unloved liar," the boy said to himself, grabbing the blood-stained pocket knife and gently sliding the blade across his skin.  The crimson liquid coming from the fresh cut temporarily stained his sink.  "I deserve this.  No one will love me, so why should I love myself? Why aren’t I dead yet?! What good am I for?” The boy muttered to himself, deciding on where to place his next cut.  His wrists were extremely pale, lacking any cuts.  _Perfect_.

The boy grabbed his pocket knife once more, lightly running the knife across his wrist.  A small stream of tears rolled down his cheeks as he told himself he deserved this.  Once again, crimson liquid went everywhere, some dripping onto the gray carpet underneath the boy, adding another stain of blood to the old a dirty carpet.  The boy let out loud sobs into his blood-stained hands, wanting to stop this habit of cutting himself. 

"I'm pathetic!  I'm a wimp! I’m a brat!”

"I'm worthless!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME AT ME ANGST


	5. Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo makes a friend.

*Ring*

"Alright, class dismissed." The teacher responded to the loud ring of the bell. Students rushed out the door, running as quickly as they could to the cafeteria to avoid waiting for their food for a ridiculous amount of time. I, of course, do not require food or anything else during this free time given to me. I looked at the piece of paper that I had been holding ever since this morning to look for my classes.

"There he is!"

"I can't believe the rumors were true! There's a robot here! And he's scary."

The once loud hallway because quiet. All that could be heard were faint whispers of people around me, their eyes piercings my non-existent soul. The silence was replaced with a loud thud caused by something being in contact with a nearby locker.

That something was me.

"Lookie here! A new victim! Not just any victim, a robot!"

"Maybe it's a cosplayer?!" The smaller teen said.

"What fucking lunatic would come to school wearing a robot costume?! A realistic one too."

I looked up and saw a menacing and muscular teen.  His face was dirty with unknown substances and his muscular arms with dressed with scars.  Next to him was a much smaller looking teen, but he looked the same, muscular, dirty, and covered in scars.

How cliche.  How very cliche.  As cliche as that one time in kindergarten...will this turn out the same?  Two kids beating me up, a crowd of people chanting, and an annoyed teacher splitting this up?  I don't want to relive those memories!

"Hey robot.  Can you feel pain?"

I did not answer.  I simply gave a nonchalant stare.

"Oh, want me to find out on my own?"  Said the muscular teen, grabbing the piece of hair the stood on my head.  The teen raised his fist up and threw a punch at me.  "Ow ow ow!  Why the fuck did that hurt?!?!"  The teen whined, grabbing his fist.

"I am made of metal, idiot.  Your brain must be as messed up as those crooked teeth of yours."

"What did you say?!"  The smaller teen dug through his bag, handing over an object to the taller teen.  I took note of this as I stood up and began to leave.  "Not so fast robot!"

The teen pushed me back onto the floor and raised his preoccupied arm up.  Suddenly, an intense amount of pain formed on my face. 

I knew what that was immediately.

A jagged rock.

The teen raised his hand up again, only to lower it onto my face.  I let out a loud yell as I fell tears roll down my cheeks, recalling the events that happened over 10 years ago.

No one came.

No one came to rescue me.  

Not even a teacher.

Instead, they're leaving me here to suffer.

Someone help.

Please. 

Anyone.

"Hey, fuckface!"  Yelled a voice.  A voice that didn't sound menacing at all.  A voice that sounded like one of a child.

Oh dear lord.

"How 'bout you leave him alone?"

"Ouma."  I heard the muscular teen mumble.

"Yup!  Me!  Now, leave him alone."

"Why should I?"

"You want your daddy to come back, no?"  Said the childish voice, becoming more quieter and dark.  The face the owner of the voice wore along with that menacing voice sent chills down my spine.  

The muscular teen froze, his eyes becoming slightly watery.  "H-How will that make my dad come back?!"

"It won't.  But if you've stopped picking on people a loonnnggg time ago, maybe he wouldn't have left you and your whore-ass mom.  Actually, no, he would've left either way!  Who would come to love your ugly ass teeth, smelly body odor, or your pig body?  That's right, no one.  Now, leave this poor little robot alone and go cry a river.  Maybe that river will be the only thing that you did that would make  your father proud!"

To my surprise, the muscular teen ran away, the shorter teen following after him.  The owner of the childish voice came up to me and knelt down.  "You ok?"

"Oh yeah, than-" I was cut of my a sudden warmness on my cheek.  The owner of the childish voice held my cheek with his hand, observing something.  "Is something the matter?"

"You have a few scratches on your cheek.  Did it hurt?  You were crying.  It must hurt getting beat up with a rock as jagged as that.  And when your getting beat up by a guy with millions of muscles?  Ouch."  

"Oh, I wasn't crying because it hurt."

"You weren't?  Then why were you crying?"

"Because of something a bit more...personal."

The boy studied my face, his hand still over my cheek.  "Nope.  You're not lying. Sorry for asking."

"T-There's nothing you should apologize for!"

"Oh, ok....uh....what's your name again?"

"My name?  My name is K1-B0, but feel free to call me Kiibo."

"Kiiboy, nice name."

"I believe you misheard me.  It's Kii-bo."

"No I heard you the first time Kiiboy.  I'm Ouma FYI."  Ouma turned around to look at the crowd of people, that for some reason, were still there.  He shot what I assumed was a glare or a scary face of some sorts and the crowd immediately disappeared.  "Wanna get up now?"

"Yes, I would like that."

Ouma got up first, extending his small hand towards me.  I held onto his hand as he pulled me up.

"Hey Kiiboy?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have a dick?"

"Well, you see- wait, WHAT?!?!" 

"I wanna suck it."

"N-N-NO!"

"Nishishi!  You're adorable!  Pretty boring for a robot though.  Unless...can you shoot lasers outta your eyes?"

"No, I cannot."  Ouma pouted his cheeks as he crossed his arms, giving me an unsatisfied look.  

"Do you have rocket arms?"

"No."

"Can you fly?"

"No."

"Can you do anything special?"

"....I can, but I would like to be somewhere more private to do it."

"Ooh, can you finger me?  Is that your special feature?  Do your fingers vibrate?  Are you gonna seduce me and tie me up to satisfy your robo-boner?"

"N-No!!"

An odd sound that resembled a laugh came out of Ouma's mouth. "Nishishi! Come on Kiiboy! I wanna hang out with you! I wanna learn about you and your craving for violence against the human race!" Ouma took hold of my arm, cuddling his face against it. "You're comfortable for a hunk of useless metal!"

"Hey! I will not allow you to hold onto my arm if you will make fun of me with your robophobic remarks!"

"Robophobic? Is that like, robo-racism or something?  How can I be racist to something that's not even alive?"

"I told you to stop with your robophobic remarks!"

The odd laugh escaped Ouma mouth once more. Such a delicate laugh it was. The sound of the laugh was sweet, able to put a smile on my once sad face. "C'mon Kiiboy! Let's go somewhere!" Said Ouma, tightening his grip on my arm.

 

**************************************

"Where are we Ouma-kun?"

"We're at the back of the school!  Duh!"

Ouma placed his backpack down on the crusty, brown grass, placing his body down right after. "Come!  Sit down!"  Said Ouma, patting the floor.

"Sooo, how's your day?  Guessing it's not really productive 'cause, well, your a robot.  What'd you do?  Charge the whole day?"

"Hey!  I told you to stop your robophobic remarks!"

Ouma put his head down, being awfully quite, opposite from his usual loud self.  I heard quiet sobs come from the purple-haired boy.  "Y-You're so mean Kiiboy!  I just want to have some fun!" Ouma yelled, finally looking up, his eyes glistening with tears.

"Ah!  Sorry!  Sorry sorry sorry!  Please forgive me!  You can make fun of me with robophobic remarks if it will make you happy!"  I pleaded, wrapping my arms around the sobbing boy.

An unexpected sound came from Ouma.

A laugh.

Lots of them.

"Wow Kiiboy!  Did you really fall for that?  You're as dumb as metal.  Lifeless, cold, metal!  Oh wait, you are metal!"  More loud laughs escaped the boy as he held onto his stomach. 

"What do you get from discriminating against me?!?! I don't think it's really funny."

"Uh, yeah it is."

"I disagree.  I will not hesitate to be around someone that will continuously make fun of me.  If you wish to be this rude, I will have no choice to leave, for that is the right choice."

Ouma stared blankly, his face seemed much more pale than it already was.  "H-Hey!  I was just joking!  No need to be a drama queen!"

"You were joking?  So you did not mean all that?"

"N-No, I didn't.  Sorry.  I thought you would laugh."

"Well I did not."

"Yeah, I know...sorry."

I put my large metal hand over Ouma's hair, petting it a bit.  "I forgive you.  If you find it entertaining to make fun of me then go ahead and do so, just don't make your discrimination too harsh."

"I won't!” Ouma yelled a bit too enthusiastically. He gave me a cheeky grin as he placed himself onto my lap.

“What the- Ouma-ku.”

“So Kiiboy, tell me a bit about yourself! I wanna get to know you! We are friends after all, right!”

Friends

Something I yearned for ever since I was young.

Do I finally have one?

I placed my arms around the boy on my lap, and in a gentle tone, I quietly said “Gladly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff and angst are my weaknesses
> 
> And oh boy, you better expect a lot more fluff and angst coming your way. 
> 
> Also I didn’t read over this ‘cause I’d cringe so sorry if there are any grammatical errors or typos.


	6. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “NO!!”

What do I do?

The past occasion isn't worth ‘celebrating’.

Should I hold myself back?

I want to...

I want to...

I can't.

Life is being cruel.

Life wants me to suffer.

Leave me be.

Please.

But do I have to do what life commands?

No, I don't.

Because I'm life.

And I can do whatever I please.

Pocketknife in hand, I murmur gentle words.  

He's here to protect you.  He's here for you.  Even though he may not be real...

His love for you couldn't be more real.

But what if he's pretending?

He can't be.

No......

"NO!!" I yell to stained-red pocketknife, throwing it hard onto the ground.

He's the last bit of hope I have, and I’m not going to let my worries get in the way of us.

I don’t want to lose him.

“Please, Kiibo...”

“Please don’t ever leave me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.
> 
> Also yes Ik there’s lots of paragraphs. I like paragraphs. Lots of them. I feel like they give this certain ‘feel’ to someone’s work. I also feel like they give some sort of poetic vibe. This chapter just feels poetic itself in a weird sort of way.


End file.
